Game On
by John Boy and Billy
Summary: AU. Naruto and his mother decide to have fun over the weekend playing games and doing other sorts of stuff. Written for Fox King JM, one of my favorite writers on this site. Contains lemons and futa. You have been warned. Don't like, don't read.
1. A Hot Summer Night

**Author's Note:** _Alright, here is my first major fan fiction I have written in a very long time. It is a Naruto fanfic and I am dedicating it to my buddy Fox King JM, who uploads really cool video gaming videos to YouTube and also writes fan fiction of his own, and he seems like a cool guy and I figured I'd write him a Naruto story._

 _It's one I have been wanting to write for a while, actually._

 _The story's premise revolves around one of my favorite hobbies: Role-Playing Games (AKA RPG's), specifically tabletop RPG's like Dungeons & Dragons, which were a major influence on video games (especially stuff like Final Fantasy, Kingdom Hearts, and The Elder Scrolls) and it will be a "story within a story" as well as an AU. This story is loosely based off of Advanced Dungeons & Dragons (AKA First Edition), which was released in 1978._

 _D &D and Naruto are property of Wizards Of The Coast and Masashi Kishimoto respectively. I own nothing._

 _This story is rated M and contains some nudity, futanari, and lemons and is not intended for anyone under 18. Reader discretion is advised._

It was another Friday afternoon at the Uzumaki household and it was extremely hot outside. For Naruto Uzumaki and his mother Kushina Uzumaki, it was yet another long summer evening where the two of them would just laze around and sit on the couch in front of the air conditioner completely naked.

Naruto laid back with his large twelve-inch foreskin-covered cock out, while Kushina cuddled up next to him. Kushina was a futanari, whose body was curvy and thicc, with really big boobs and a very wide and round bubble butt. She had a fourteen-inch penis covered in foreskin, complete with a heavy set of balls and a thick bush of pubic hair. Her crotch was hairy, but it was well-groomed and kept neat and clean.

Kushina's cock was fully erect despite the intense heat wave.

The two of them would often walk around naked in the privacy of their own home so they could cool off when it got very hot in the summer, and both were comfortable with their bodies. Hell, they even had sex with each other fairly regularly. Yes, Kushina and Naruto were mother and son, but they were both adults and it was consensual for both of them. So in their mind, no harm and no foul despite the weirdness.

Both Naruto and Kushina were hot and sweaty and very, very bored. But Kushina did have a plan in mind to pass the time for the next few days, even if her blonde son was oblivious to it all.

"Hey Mom, is it just me or is there never anything good on TV these days?"

"No, it's not just you. I'm inclined to agree with you on that. TV generally sucks these days."

"Yeah. I don't know about you, but I'm bored as fuck. I would play some video games on my Playstation 4, but I've beat all my games and don't feel like playing PS4 right now, which for me is very unusual."

"I know how you feel. Good Lord, it's so hot, sweaty, and miserable this afternoon. But I do have an idea of how we can pass the time. In fact, I had two things in mind."

Naruto's cock began to harden at the sound of Kushina's suggestions of having fun.

"So Mom, what do you have in mind?"

"Well, if I may be blunt, I would like if the two of us had sex again. I know we fucked last night but I do feel like it could relieve some tension. I think you could feel a little more relaxed once you blow a load or two in me. After that, we can play a game I've always wanted to play with you."

"Hmm, sounds good. I am feeling a little horny, and I hope you don't mind if we skip the foreplay and just get straight to the fucking. Do you want me to take the lead?"

"Sure. I'll even let you fuck me in any hole you want. You can stick your dick in my mouth or butt. It's your choice. If you need some lube, there should be some in the nightstand drawer next to the couch. We can get as rough and kinky as you want, I can tell that you need this and I wouldn't mind making you feel good today."

"Um, so would you be okay if I do you in the butt? I know we usually just let me top during anal sex for my birthday, but your ass feels very good and tight and I really would like to do something along those lines. We can get rough and kinky and I might even fuck you while I have a butt plug in my ass, as weird as that may sound. Then afterwards, you can fuck me or maybe I can give you a blowjob."

"Go right ahead, big boy. I love you so much, son."

"I love you too, Mom."

Naruto immediately got up and grabbed a bottle of lube from the nightstand next to the couch and immediately coated his large uncut cock in the slick clear fluid. Kushina bent down over the couch and spread her massive bubble butt cheeks wide open to reveal a tight smooth pink rosebud anus. Naruto leaned in and licked his mom's butthole for five minutes straight before fingering it and spreading lube all over it. Finally, Naruto lubed up one of his mom's spare butt plugs and gently slid it into his own anus, eliciting a soft groan of pleasure.

Naruto gently pressed the blunt and lubed tip of his penis against his mother's anus and kissed the back of his mom's neck.

"I'm ready, Naruto. Give it to me good."

With the go-ahead being given, Naruto slowly slid his massive cock into his mom's tight ass and gently began to thrust inside her butt.

"Ahh...fuck you are so tight! It's..ahh...so hot inside you!"

"And you're very thick. Keep fucking my ass with that cock! Urgh, it's so deep in my butt!"

Naruto then began to pick up the pace, and decided to fuck Kushina as rough and hard as possible, going crazy like a wild beast. He didn't care about Kushina's needs, he only intended to satisfy his own base pleasure at the moment, though he would definitely let his mom do the same to him on the next go-round. The blonde Uzumaki's cock was like a jackhammer pounding away at his mother's butt and the immense tight heat and physical pleasure of all, combined with the stimulation of having his own ass penetrated by a sex toy was incredible.

"Mom, I can't last much longer...ahhh...I think...ugh...I'm going to cum!"

"Ahhh...fuck...cum deep inside my ass...give me a big creampie in my butt!"

"Gah, fuck!"

Naruto bucked and came, his cock spewing hot white spunk into his mom's rectum like a volcano of sperm. His orgasm lasted an entire minute as he blasted his white ropes of dick-milk, and he gently pulled out of his mom's ass as his loads were dying down, his penis blasting one final shot of cum onto Kushina's fat bubble butt cheeks.

"Did my butt feel good, son?"

"It did. It felt really good. I needed that. Did you cum too?"

"Nah, but I can cum later. If you want, we can fuck again with me on top, or we can cuddle while I masturbate to some hot porn on my laptop."

"That sounds nice. I would love to watch some porn with you. I'm a little too exhausted to have sex again so soon. Even if I am the one being fucked in the ass instead."

Kushina got out her laptop and folded out the futon couch into a bed before lying down on her side and starting up her computer and going straight to Pornhub. Naruto cuddled up behind her and kissed her on the cheek. The two of them decided to watch some hot ebony porn, with a beautiful and curvy big booty woman getting butt-fucked by a strong man with a big cock. Kushina fapped to the video furiously while Naruto continued to cuddle with his mom. It wasn't long before the older red-headed MILF blew her load and blasted her white ropes all over the computer screen.

After cleaning up the computer screen and closing down her laptop, Kushina and Naruto kissed each other deeply and Kushina whispered into Naruto's ear.

"So, sweetie. I have an idea for how we can spend the rest of our weekend together. How would you like to play some tabletop games with your mommy? Sort of like a family game night of sorts."

"I'd love that. I did enjoy playing Dungeons & Dragons and Pathfinder with my buddies back in high school and over at college as well. I would love to play those types of games with you too."

"Excellent."

Kushina kissed Naruto a second time and the two drifted off to sleep, the two of them ready to get their game on when they woke up later that night.


	2. Getting The Group Together

**Author's Note:** _Here's Chapter 2 of Game On, and it does contain yet another lemon and the introduction of two more anime characters that I love (Revy from Black Lagoon and Motoko Kusanagi from Ghost in the Shell: Stand Alone Complex). However, in addition to the lemon scene, it does set up the main story of the fic as well. Enjoy!_

 _Fox King jm, I hope this chapter is to your liking! If there's any story ideas or sex kinks you want me to include in this story, let me know._

It was morning when Naruto had awoke from his sleep the night before, the butt plug he wore that very same night was still in his ass in fact. Turning around to find that Kushina was no longer cuddling beside him, Naruto stood up and got off the bed, taking a quick minute to bend over and pull the plug out of his butt and wash it off in the bathroom sink before heading down to the downstairs den to find Kushina completely naked as usual, just like he was. However, she was not alone.

Accompanying Kushina in the downstairs den were two beautiful nude futanari women who were very close friends of her. They were Revy and Motoko Kusanagi, the two of them relaxing on the couch as Kushina was setting the table in front of the couch in the den, readying the group for the game that she was going to run.

Revy was a brute and imposing futa woman who sported a ponytail and had a lot of tattoos all over her thicc and curvy body, with boobs and a butt bigger than Kushina and the largest cock that Naruto had ever seen, eighteen inches long and covered in foreskin, along with a massive pair of balls and a very thick and wild bush of pubic hair. Revy was even hairier down there than his mom was, but despite that Naruto found her extremely hot and wouldn't mind having her stick that dick of hers in his ass.

Motoko Kusanagi, on the other hand, was more soft and clean-looking. Her body was hairless (other than the hair on her head, of course) and she was somewhat chubbier than either Kushina or Revy, but Motoko was not really that fat. Just really curvy and thicc, which meant her breasts and buttocks were the biggest of the three futanari girls in the room. Her foreskin-covered penis was about the same size as Naruto's mother and overall, Motoko Kusanagi was fairly submissive during sex. Naruto knew because he had sex with Motoko before in a three-way with his mom, and he knew that her ass very tight and felt really good.

"Hey Mom, I didn't know you were inviting some of your futa girlfriends over to our game today."

"Yeah, I wanted to keep it a surprise."

"Neat, it's good to see you both, Revy and Motoko."

"Good to see you too, Naruto. You been good for your mom?"

"You know I have, Motoko. So, you excited to play some role-playing games with me and Mom?"

"Yup. We both are, in fact. But there is something we ought to get out of the way first. The three of us have been here for several hours while you slept, and Kushina and I already fucked, but Revy over here wants to have sex with you, provided you are okay with that."

"Yeah, I am fine with that. Revy may be rough and tough, but she seems like a good person and after seeing her naked, I get the feeling that she would probably be great in bed. I'll do it."

Revy sat up and walked over to Naruto, embracing him and kissing him passionately while she gently rubbed his butt cheeks and then ran her finger up and down the blonde's butt crack.

"Revy, how do you want to do this?"

"Well, I want to have butt sex with you. I'm talking real hot, rough, hard, and nasty. Of course, I'm always in the man's role whenever I have anal sex with anyone, be they male, female, or futanari, so that means you're going to have to take it up the ass. You cool with that?"

"Yeah. Mom's fucked me up the butt more times than I can remember."

"That's good, but your mom is nowhere near as rough and hard as I am. Unlike your Mommy, I will be butt-fucking you in the hardest and roughest way I possibly can, and I will be talking really mean and dirty to you. I'm pretty sure your mom doesn't cuss and insult you while she fucks you, and I doubt that she smacks you around and spanks you like I do with Motoko and your mother. Plus, my dick's bigger. No offense, Kushina."

"None taken, Revy. Hey, do you mind if Motoko and I watch the two of you go at it?"

"I don't mind it all so long as Naruto is cool with it. Hell, if y'all want, you can jack off to the sight of it and blast your cum all over our bodies while we fuck."

"Fuck, if you jack off to the sight of me getting plowed by this futanari stud, you can blow your sperm all over my face if you want." said Naruto.

"Hmmm, looks like your son is more of a kinky pervert than I thought. This is going to be great! Alright son, you ready to get your butt pounded and pumped full of jizz by a real futa woman?"

"Hell yeah!"

"Then bend over on that love seat across from the table and let me prep you."

Naruto walked over to the love seat that stood opposite of the couch and bent over, sticking his round butt out and spreading his ass cheeks. Revy leaned in and licked on his butthole for several minutes to lube him up, driving the young man crazy. She then started to finger his anus while sucking on his balls like a lollipop, which made him moan in pleasure. This continued for a few minutes before Revy stood up and smacked Naruto's ass cheeks, then pressed her unlubed penis against his anus.

"Get ready to become my bitch, you pathetic little ass-slut."

Without warning, Revy roughly and unevenly rammed her thick uncircumcised cock into the young blonde man's ass, making Naruto scream loudly in a mix of intense pain and immense pleasure. Naruto wasn't going to lie, getting fucked by Revy hurt like hell, but Naruto kind of liked it.

"Yeah, how do you like the feeling of a real futa woman's cock lodged deep in your butt? Feels good, doesn't it? Makes you feel like a pretty woman, doesn't it? You love the feeling of my dick in your ass, you little bitch. You love being my bitch, don't you? Say it."

As Revy began to thrust hard into Naruto's criminally tight ass, Naruto began to moan and scream more, tears gently streaming down his cheek. He actually liked the feeling of having sex this rough, otherwise he would not have agreed to it, and seeing his mom and Motoko masturbate to it right in front of him made him happy. But he couldn't control the tears in his eyes, he was crying tears of joy and pain mixed. He was proud to make Revy feel good and to put on a good show for his mom, even if it made his ass hurt for a little bit.

Revy smacked both of Naruto's butt cheeks again, this time with much more force.

"I said say it! Say that you love the feeling of real futa dick in your tight butt! Say that you love being my bitch! When you're with me, I'm the man and you're the woman here! And what I say goes! After all, it's my dick in your ass right now, not the other way around, you weak little slut!"

"I love being your bitch! I love the feeling of rock hard dick from a real futanari in my butt! Ahhh, it's so hard and rough. Your massive monster cock is moving inside my tight bubble butt! You're wrecking my pussy-ass and it hurts but I really like it at the same time!"

"Damn straight, bitch! Your pussy-ass is the best and I've stuck my dick in a lot of butts over the years. But yours feels the best. Can't wait to blast my load deep in you. I'm going to mark you as my property, you pathetic thot. From now on, your butt is my personal cum dump. You got that, you weak little cum rag?"

Naruto knew Revy didn't really mean all those harsh and hurtful words, she was just putting on a show and indulging in her inner domme. He had heard Revy yell similar insults directed at his mother whenever the two of them had sex, and Kushina always assured him it was just bedroom talk and it didn't mean anything. There was no way Revy would actually seriously hurt Naruto. She loved him and his mother way too much to let that happen.

Revy had Naruto pinned down in a rough doggy-style position, her big balls slapping against his own with every thrust while Motoko and Kushina jerked their dicks right in front of him. The two kept going at it like there was no tomorrow, Revy was groaning and grunting from the sheer sensation of fucking Naruto's ass. Revy may not have meant all the hurtful words she said to Naruto during sex, but she was absolutely telling the truth when she said that his butt felt better than any other ass she had stuck her big cock in.

Soon, Revy couldn't take much longer. Her balls tightened and without warning, she jerked her body and came hard and deep inside Naruto's butt.

"FUCK!" screamed the brute tattooed futanari woman.

Naruto experienced his own orgasm simultaneously, Both Revy and Naruto's cocks exploded forth cum in torrents, Naruto's sperm spraying all over the floor while Revy spewed wave after wave of hot white spunk into the young man's rectum. Their climaxes lasted two minutes and as both of them were thrown in ecstasy and pleasure, Motoko and Kushina leaned in and each one busted a nut all over Naruto's face, covering him in their jizz.

Naruto felt like a total whore, but he loved it. It felt good for him, and better yet, he made his mom and her two friends feel even better.

Soon, Revy gently pulled out of Naruto's ass, the immense amount of cum seeping out of Naruto's butthole as Revy's penis softened. Motoko got some towels and cleaned up all the semen that had been spilled both on the floor and on Naruto's face. Revy kissed Naruto gently and used a towel to wipe her seed off of Naruto's ass before getting a soft pillow to put on the couch so Naruto could sit on.

"Thanks Naruto, that felt really good to finally have sex with you. I love you."

"You too, Revy. I'm glad that we did it. It hurt at first, but it felt great by the end of it. You can fuck my butt any time."

The tattooed futa brute kissed Naruto before sitting Naruto down on the pillow and cuddling up against him. Motoko also cuddled up against him from the other side, and overall it felt really good to be gently sandwiched between two beautiful thicc chubby futanari women.

Kushina Uzumaki then laid out several notebooks on the table along with pens, mechanical pencils, and lots of dice. Some of them were normal cube-shaped dice, while others were the special kind of dice used to play role-playing games with. Twenty-sided dice, twelve-sided dice, ten-sided dice, eight-sided dice, six-sided dice, and even four-sided dice.

"Alright, the game we are playing is a hybrid of two games that I am putting together for a campaign. They are old classic games from back in the day. The games in question are Advanced Dungeons & Dragons and Boot Hill. I will be the Dungeon Master, the one who tells the story and referees the game."

"Nice. I've played the newer editions of Dungeons & Dragons, but I haven't played old-school Advanced D&D before. Nor have I played Boot Hill. And I look forward to playing a game where you are the Dungeon Master, Mom."

"I know, Naruto. That's why I am running this game for you. This is how we played tabletop role-playing games when I was a kid. D&D is a fantasy adventure game, of course. And Boot Hill is a Wild West RPG. We are specifically playing the first edition of D&D and the second edition of Boot Hill, since they cross-reference each other's rules in the Dungeon Master's Guide for First Edition. Don't get me wrong, Fifth Edition D&D is awesome, but I love First Edition more."

Motoko kissed Naruto on the cheek as Kushina continued to explain the game.

"Alright, there are ten character classes in this game: Fighter, Paladin, Ranger, Cleric, Druid, Magic-User, Illusionist, Thief, Assassin, and Monk. All of the classes are allowed for this campaign. What does everyone want to play?"

Naruto spoke up "I want to play a Fighter."

Revy said "Mind if I play a Ranger?"

Motoko Kusanagi said "And I will be a Druid."

Kushina smiled and said "Excellent. I can't wait to get this campaign started."

Soon, everyone began to fill out their character sheets and mentally prepared their imaginations for an awesome campaign that they were about to play.


End file.
